Cinnamon Virgins
by DistantSonata
Summary: Kano is looking for someone at a bar and finds Seto- an easy target, right? Warning: trash. so much trash all the trash i am trash [trash noises]


The club wasn't half as fun if you came with someone else.

Like a hurricane Kano would sweep through, looking for his next target, his next meal- his next lover that wouldn't last past a day or two. He was a glutton for debauchery, something like masochism in the way he tugged the very threads of his fabricated being loose- one day he'd flirt as himself, another day he'd flirt as someone like him, but not _quite _him-

Cheshire optics flit to meet honey-gold, a male who couldn't be much older than he meeting his gaze with a contemplative look across a sea of sweaty bodies. It's brief- someone gets in the way of the blond's sight- but he's already moving, body lithe and predatory and confident that it knows what it wants. He can imagine it now- sinew worn thin, skin bruising, hands gripping sheets as he overtook the raven he had only just barely seen.

The man- the stranger, whoever he may be, was straining to see through the crowd when Kano slid into the chair beside him- the bar stools were admittedly tall, but perhaps that's why stilettos were one of his favourite things to wear. Perching daintily (what a joke that was! He was hardly _dainty_ in any form of the word), he watches for several moments before idly beginning to spin the pointed tail attached to his belt. Angelic in spite of his costume, he inquires innocently, "Looking for me?"

It seems to startle the raven- _cute_- for he jumps and pivots, face flustering in embarrassment as he admits, "Ah- yeah, actually. Your costume- it, looks good on you?"

Though it was tough to hear (even worse for him, given a certain problem with his ears), the other had his attention; digits would curl 'round his arm, feline eyes lifting under blond lashes to cheerfully exclaim, "I can't hear you!" a lie, but essential, "-let's go somewhere quieter?"

Struck dumb, he blinks, mouth opening to release some noise in the affirmative; it was all Kano needed to give the arm an insisting tug. The raven seems to turn; but he tugs again, expression assuring- there was no need to worry about his friends, not when Kano would be company enough, right?

The blond drives him away from the crowd, outside and 'round the back, then pulls him to the wall, smoothing out the green dress shirt the other wore beneath a suit (what was he supposed to be? A lawyer? Maybe he just didn't know it was costume night).

"There. Better, right? What's your name?"

"Seto- but- I needa tell Shintaro where 'm goin'-"

"Seto? What a nice name! I'm Kano. Say, Seto, do you have a phone?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Ringer on?"

"Yeah, but, Kano-"

"Then he can find you if he needs to. By the way- I like the way my name sounds when you say it."

There was some sort of noise- some incoherent, guttural noise of disbelief mixed with embarrassment. Had Kano truly just said something so- so borderline? What was he after? The blond watched these emotions flick through that honest pair of eyes with nothing less than amusement- if Seto needed it spelled out for him, then the demon could oblige.

"-I like _you_. Come home with me. We can make some popcorn, watch a movie and ruthlessly fuck into the floor. Whaddaya say?"

It was after a great deal of flushed confusion that Seto would agree.

–

Kano's apartment wasn't much to look at- but Seto's was even more modest, albeit not quite on the scale of clean and bare that he kept. The blond sashays in without pause once Seto opens the door for him, giving him a good look at what he wouldn't get his hands on (after all, Kano enjoyed the look of shock on his captive's face when they figured out that they were the ones that would be taking). He surveys the area for a moment, noting how debilitated his little show had left the raven (who was trying to gather his wits and close the door).

"This is nice.~"

A hand slides across the marble isle in the middle of the kitchen area, digits pushing forwards, guiding his hand and his body as he traces the edge until he had walked full circle, where he hops onto the edge. The stone was of the kind that would warm should something rest against it long enough- he could certainly make _that _happen. Having decided this was where he wanted to lure his prey in, eyes narrow, a finger curling to beckon as he hooked his legs over the edge, heels free of the ground's restrictions.

Where he had been hesitating before, Seto wanders to his side, and- unsure of himself, he places his hands on Kano's ill-concealed waist, knuckles kneading the fishnet that crisscrossed his alabaster skin. Their lips met- who needed words, when they were both hungry for flesh?- meshed, mixed, found _balance _in their give and take amazingly quickly and parted breathlessly, the redness shared betwixt their shared features.

"Hey," calls Kano, eyes lidded but pupils sharp.

"Hey," calls Seto, voice roughed up but not completely lost.

The blond shifts, hands moving to slide towards the collar of Seto's silky undershirt- he reciprocates by shrugging out of the stiff black suit, letting it fall to the tile floor as the smaller pops button after button and slides the knot out of his tie. When at length Kano nudges the cloth off surprisingly broad shoulders and drags his nails across a toned physique, he hums pleasantly- and when the raven releases a sharp hiss and digs his fingers into the other's sides, Kano knows that he's found something like a favourite.

"Sensitive, are you? But we're nowhere near ready.. Kukuku.~"

" 's not that, really.."

It was impressive how patient the other was- Kano knew he'd never be that way, were the situation reversed. Perhaps he was simply good at following directions- another trait that Kano lacked. Fingers danced more lightly across pristine skin (the contrast to his own was almost _funny_, given how bruised the blond's was).

"Then what's the matter?"

Hesitation. Deliberation. He waited regardless, allowing silence to dictate his encouragement- and at length Seto took the unspoken cue and frowned, nervously replying,

"It's my first.."

That caught him off guard; but not only did it fail to deter him, it elicited a grin. This was the perfect opportunity, after all- he licks his lips, responding with an easy, if lustful,

"I'll take the lead, then."

Seto seemed wary about the charge- but Kano captured his lips within seconds, fingers tweaking at exposed nipples to further his aims- getting the other to shut up. A muffled groan ensued, and his hands returned to Kano's body- he graciously arched forwards, inching closer to the edge of the counter and wrapping sharp boots 'round the raven's middle. They scraped mercilessly against eachother, fake leather and jaunty plastic making for an altogether painful movement- but it didn't bother him, nor did it seem to bother his partner, who groaned softly and tangled his fingers in the looping threads of his shirt.

"There, there. I'm here- but hold onto me a little tighter, won't you?"

It was awkward to yank the raven down, but sprawled across the counter as he was, he was certain that Seto could at least bend to meet him- though the action resulted in more than that. Some sort of confidence had begun to guide his unsteady hands, something Kano was caught off guard by- and while he _had _been the predator, it was almost as if _he _was the one being pinned. Seto wasn't quite as graceful as he had been in climbing onto the surface, but that didn't seem to bother him- he was moving, now, and moving with renewed purpose. Inadvertently, Kano had encouraged him- ah, well, he still had time to turn the tables, no? This was little more than a game-

He found his lips occupied after that, felt hands larger than his own fitting into every nook and cranny he possessed- he was being mapped out, memorized and scoured in a way so completely consuming that he hardly had time to _breathe _let alone resist as his clothes were stripped down, as his forehead was pressed into the counter-top, as his ass was shamefully lifted and met by an intruding tongue that he shouldn't appreciate _half _as much as he did.

"Ah- didn't I say I'd-"

As he had done to him only moments prior Seto made to silence the blond- but he was not so kind, no, for Kano shortly found his head knocked against marble, a merciless hand gripping bleak tendrils of hair to slam his cheek down, muffling his noise at the cost of the tongue he _craved _so much-.

" 'm gonna put it back, but don' protest anymore, okay?"

It was bad. This was bad- the sensation in his gut told him so, and yet he was helpless to defend himself against the wants of his body, of his mind. It was- somehow _essential _that he be consumed, somehow _necessary _to his existence, and he could do little but offer some soft, pitiful whine. This wasn't what he was aiming for- but it was all he wanted, now.

He feels Seto hold him in place again, knows that behind him the raven is kneeling, knows it's _almost _like how he envisioned it (except he's not on his feet and Seto isn't sucking him off, nor is he spread-eagle on the mattress and in tears, nor is he bloody and bruised and stricken with lust) and concludes that it's enough, it's just enough as long as he gets _on _with it and oh, god was that _his _moaning that filled the air? He hadn't meant to, but the raven seems to encourage him, tongue reaching further into his body as if unsatisfied with simply touching, as if he needed to _taste_-

The tongue escapes him despite his mewling, despite his _pleading_- Seto's hands scope out the pattern of bruises on his back, then slide toward his shoulders, snake around his jaw before digits see it fit to slide into his mouth, one at a time, going deep enough to choke him, bring tears to his eyes.

"Remember? Y're not s'possed to protest-"

Kano is silenced, but pushes back against him- and earns himself the briefest of brushes with the other's arousal. His own had been easily neglected, and yet Seto's was close- and he wanted it. Like an impatient child he shoves himself back, but Seto has already moved- and the loss eases a groan from the blond, which quickly earns him a second experience at gagging on spindled fingers.

He could _feel _the concern radiating off the raven, and yet there was no letting-up, not until Kano complied and quieted down. When at length he had, Seto gradually begins to ease himself in- at some point he had donned a lubed-up condom, though Kano couldn't imagine how he'd acquire one (unless he had them in the drawers, but even then, wouldn't that be a bit _too _prepared?)- which incites a host of noises that is barely contained by the other's hands.

Isn't he normally the one looking down as Seto must be doing now, watching as his lover-soon-to-be-gone cries as he is ravished? And yet he can't find the bones to desire _anything _more than what he has, even as his eyes squeeze shut to falteringly hold back streaks of salty liquid that pool on the chilly counter's surface. He feels Seto's chin come to rest on his shoulder- holding a position like this _can't _be comfortable, and yet the raven does- should he be grateful? But he can't feel it, not since the other became fully sheathed, no, because he could scarcely _breathe_-

He wasn't ready but his mind certainly said he was, and it was like Seto could read his thoughts (could he, or was Kano's body betraying him? He couldn't tell and for once didn't want to know) because the male was moving, slowly at first, agonizingly so- Kano's tailbone was sure to be bruised, he was already burning, burning _burning _up beneath him like his body was tinder to be struck with a match. Digits clutch at the counter's edges, curling under hard marble that was considerably warmer than when they had first begun. Seto's breath hisses out against his ear, and he feels the absence when the raven lifts himself up to better roll his hips (but could he really complain when his pleasure was being furthered?).

The pace was picking up, and so was his pulse- he felt as if he'd burst, now that he thought about it- something very important was, for once, being ignored. He wanted to beg- imagine that, _him _begging!- but he couldn't get enough air to do so. Hands began to stray- but barely made it past the edge before those fingers made it into his mouth again, went past his tongue to scrape at the back of his throat. Despite the prowess of his gag reflexes, he couldn't bear it- suffice to say his lesson was learned once more, suffice to say he didn't need Seto's raspy voice to tell him,

"Y'can't touch yourself yet, Kano."

-but that's exactly what he got, and he could only shiver in response because _god _his voice was attractive when it dipped low like that, _god _he could die right then and there and he'd be _more _than fine with it, because this was all he needed and _more_. He was going faster, now, faster and _deeper_, ramming into him with less than gentle thrusts (it was exactly how he wanted it, exactly how he _needed _it), and if the tensing of the other inside him was any indication of how close he was, then Kano was right in _squeezing _just a _bit_-

Perhaps he shouldn't have, but hearing his name being groaned through what _had _to be clenched teeth was more than enough to fluff up his ego; it sent a shock through his system like no other, and when Seto pulled out he was still _writhing _in the heat that he had brought- but it was far from over. There was hardly a pause between when he had been face-down and recovering and when he had been yanked onto his back- there was something like a _pout _on Seto's lips, but that wasn't what struck him first, no, what he first noticed was the _glowing red eyes _that looked like his contact lenses but couldn't _possibly _be fake_-_

"That wasn't fair, y'know."

He was stricken. What was this- what was going on? The face before him was definitely Seto's, and yet he couldn't possibly associate the same level of sharpness- no, before him was not the prey he had sought, but a true, bonafide _predator_-

"Sit up a little bit, that way I can get at y'easier."

Mesmerized, Kano did as he was told, readjusting his hold on the corners of the counter-top and watching, bewildered, as the raven lowered his hair-plastered head to his erection. The lips that curled under teeth sharper than he remembered couldn't possibly be inexperienced, and yet that was exactly what he said they were- his body swiftly became wrought with tension as he felt hollowed-out cheeks press against the sides of his member, forming a cavern that wasn't quite as tight as the ones he was used to but was warmer and _wetter _and altogether _perfectly acceptable_.

Ah, how his teeth sank into his lips when Seto began to bob his head! He glided across his flesh with ease, giving him little to hold onto (he was sure by this point that if he tried to push him deeper Seto would find some way to punish him, and yet he _wanted _just that, the excitement and pleasure just as much as the pain and denial). Shaking, he makes a grab for raven locks- and sharply has his breath stolen away by the flash of red eyes to his face. Frozen in place and with little hope of moving, he watches as his partner slowly pulls off him, placing a small kiss to the head of his member before sitting up to waver just moments from his lips.

"You'll stay, won't you?"

He is all nonchalance as he hangs off Kano's shoulder, a hand trailing down to his weeping arousal to smear across the head. So sensitive was the motion that Kano moans softly, tears pricking at his eyes- _god_, he's in suspense, _god_ Seto was attractive and _god _he knew he couldn't stay but if he said no who _knew _what would happen-

"Seto, this is just a one-time thing, aha- _oh_.."

It was a languid stroke, but it was a stroke all the same, and his body was _pleading _with him to answer correctly. The raven's inexplicably red eyes bore into his own- Kano's throat is hoarse, and though Seto is waiting, it's clear they won't continue unless he says what the other wants (and wasn't it just that? There wasn't anything wrong with a lie here and there, right?).

"_Yes_, I'll stay-"

"Say that I can keep you."

The request is immediate- off-guard as he was, the blond was _desperate_- he could feel himself boiling, ready to simply _burst _if given just a _bit _more attention- and he was just so completely drunk off Seto's breath that he couldn't resist, for he had gotten to the point where he could say just about _anything_.

"You can keep me-"

"Forever?"

"You can keep me _forever_, Seto, _please_-"

A smile- childishly happy, Seto partner melds into him, folding his lips into Kano's own and circling the member with splayed digits. Caught between a groan and a whine, the blond's hips buck upwards, seeking the reward it had been promised- and presently receiving it in the form of the other's fist wrapping 'round precious parts to pump the length, only stopping to alternate between stroking and tugging.

He swore he earned the right not to warn Seto when he was going to cum- and therefore he moans his name and spreads his seed across his hand and the marble (it wouldn't look too out of place, given its colour, would it?). Face burning and breath hot, he submits to being swept off the counter- submits to being shuffled into another room, one smelling vaguely of cinnamon- submits to being settled into the blankets as a door bell rings.

"I'll be right back," calls Seto, and Kano thinks it's strange for him to feel the need to tell him that, because he of all people didn't need to be assured. It wasn't as if they were some married couple that needed to communicate their whereabouts constantly- but he didn't dwell on the thought for long, as Seto was back fairly soon, bringing with him a second male.

Should he think hard, he would recall that the raven beside Seto had been beside him at the bar, too, decked out in almost the same outfit save for the colour of his dress-shirt, which was clearly red in the dim lighting- as were his eyes. As he watched, he sluggishly caught tidbits of their conversation- but none of their words were as powerful as the dirty kiss they shared in the doorway, complete with tongue. He almost sounded _bewildered _as they broke apart, for there was something about the ease in which they shared such a lusty moment that Kano _knew _meant they had gone further,

"I thought you said you were a virgin-"

There was a softening to his features, almost an embarrassment that was all too nostalgic (hadn't they been at the bar only a few hours prior? It felt like eternities) as he responds; his friend, if he could even be _called _that, seemed altogether _smug_ as he looked on,

"Y'cut me off before I could finish- I was gonna say you're my first _human_."


End file.
